


Punching-Ball

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Series: Punching-Ball [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Depression, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Step-siblings, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il était son punching-ball.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Punching-Ball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993648
Kudos: 5





	Punching-Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Punching Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691954) by xxxSECxxx. 



Il était son punching-ball.

C’est une chose qu’il avait accepté il y a longtemps. Peut-être la première fois qu’il l’a rencontrée. Parce que, bien sûr, il était impoli avec elle, mais ses manières l’auraient empêchée de lui dire.

Sûrement.

Alors, elle a passé presque chaque minute avec lui le dire toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait. Même lui n’a jamais jeté ce genre de venin sur un parfait inconnu.

Puis, il a entendu dire qu’elle a dû laisser toute sa vie derrière pour la romance de sa mère à mi-vie, et il l’a obtenu. Elle était frustrée, en colère, confuse et effrayée, et sa mère était trop douce pour supporter le poids de sa colère. Elle a dû comprendre tôt qu’il était le genre de personne qui pouvait prendre les insultes et rester forte.

Il n’avait pas l'esprit beaucoup. C’était sa façon de libérer la colère. Tout comme la façon dont il a fait son esprit aller vide chaque fois qu’elle a frappé un nerf ou quand son père lui a dit à quel point irresponsable et sans valeur qu’il était.

Bien sûr, être un sac de poinçonnage avait des inconvénients. Ses coups semblaient regarder hors tension ; il semblait tout comme il avait avant le coup de poing, but à chaque attaque, il se sentait s’user, juste un peu.

Just un peu additions au fil du temps. Bientôt, il deviendrait doux, il pouvait dire. Bientôt, elle ira avoir de besoin de le remplacer.

Il était presque sûr qu’elle n’était pas au courant de ce qu’elle faisait. Il se souvenait, après qu’elle et Max « a pris une pause », elle a passé tout le dîner cette nuit à l’informer de tous les défauts et inconvénients à son sujet. Bien sûr, elle lui a fait sonner un peu comme Max, « un abruti impatient que ne veut pas comprendre mes besoins », semblait assez familier, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu’il se sentait broncher avec chaque coup amer.

On l’intérieur, bien sûr, montrant la faiblesse n’était pas la façon Venturi.

Quand ils étaient tous dans leurs chambres, il a entendu une paire de pas marcher dans les escaliers et frapper doucement à sa porte. Il a rapidement reconnu la voix de sa mère et il a rampé jusqu’à l’évent entre leurs chambres.

Il entendit clairement sa pauvre et pauvre belle-mère demander : « Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec ton demi-frère ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il a fait ce soir pour mériter tes commentaires. »

Elle a une tirade remplie « de tout ce qu’il fait maman ! Je ne peux pas le supporter ! » et « il ruine ma vie tous les jours et tu penses que je suis méchante ? », mais il l’entendit, le tremblement incertain dans son ton, et elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle avait été si dure.

Il le savait.

Contrairement à la plupart des sacs de poinçonnage, il pourrait riposter. Il pouvait dévier les coups avec des tons pointus et des sourires tout-savoir qui semblait juste arriver à elle d’une manière que personne ne pouvait. Parfois, quand elle devenait un peu trop méchante, alors même qu'elle devait savoir que c'était un peu trop, il tentait de faire du mal.

C’était pour la garder en échec, pour lui faire rappeler qu’il n’allait pas tout prendre couché. Qu’elle devait se rappeler que même s’il était son petit punching-ball, il était en fait un être vivant avec la chair vivante et les sentiments vivants.

Il pouvait la détruire, il le savait. Personne ne connaissait le fonctionnement intérieur de son esprit comme il l’a fait. Personne ne connaissait les insécurités secrètes, les peurs qui la faisaient crier la nuit. Elle a réagi autour de lui, passionnément et incontrôlable, et cela lui a fait peur plus que tout. Il a compris assez vite qu’elle avait besoin de contrôle plus que tout, il en avait envie. Il l’a enlevé, et elle le détesterait toujours pour ça.

C’était l’une des pires choses à ce sujet. Peu importe combien de fois il pouvait se dire que toute la colère était vraiment pour quelqu’un d’autre, que ce sont les fautes de quelqu’un d’autre, il savait qu’elle ne vraiment le haïr. Parfois, sa colère était vraiment pour lui. Parfois, il était vraiment digne de ce dégoût.

Parfois, il l’était vraiment.

Finalement, il est devenu de plus en plus difficile de comprendre si oui ou non les insultes étaient pour lui ou pour quelqu’un d’autre. Finalement, il a cessé d’essayer de comprendre. Il a accepté tous les défauts comme le sien, et il a commencé à porter vers le bas de plus en plus vite.

Les coups font mal, bon Dieu, et il était enfin le montrer.

Il n’avait plus faim, et le hockey n’était pas aussi excitant, et les filles n’étaient pas aussi divertissantes.

Smarti le regardait avec inquiétude dans les yeux et lui demandait les sacs sous ses yeux et ils s’engageaient, jurait, à dormir, mais comment diable était-il censé dormir avec sa putain de voix résonnant dans sa tête ? Avec sa putain de visage, tordu de dégoût, il y a chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux ?

Elle a juste continué à frapper et frapper, parce qu’elle avait Truman, et bien qu’elle l’aimât, il était tout comme lui, et donc ajouté de la douleur et de la souffrance à sa vie. Cependant, il pourrait not être son punching-ball parce qu’il pourrait la laisser dans une seconde, parce qu’ils ne vivre pas ensemble.

Il pouvait se sentir use, senti son effondrement imminent à venir, but maudire a tout s’il ne pouvait pas juste l’arrêter. Parce qu’elle était Casey et il l’aimait plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé quoi que ce soit. Donc, peu importe à quel point elle frappait, il revenait toujours ramper, comme un petit chiot battu, pour être juste en sa présence, pour sentir la lueur qui vient avec être au milieu de quelqu’un que vous aimez.

Derek Venturi était le punching-ball de Casey McDonald, et il a adore.


End file.
